Counting Sheep
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Drops |width=20%| |width=20%| |} Walkthrough Free Karakul that are trapped by ice by getting Qiqirn Shepherds to demolish the barriers that trap them. *Near the entry point, there are 4 Qiqirn NPCs: **The Qiqirn Mine Baron will give you a Pickaxe (Temporary). ***After using the Pickaxe to mine, talk to the Mine Baron with the results in your inventory to receive temporary coins. ****Copper Ore (Temp Item) becomes an Imperial Bronze Piece (Temp Item). ****Silver Ore becomes an Imperial Silver Piece. ****Gold Ore becomes an Imperial Gold Piece. ***You can only hold 1 of each ore type at any time **The Qiqirn Greengrocer will give you a Sickle Temp Item. ***After getting harvesting results, talk to the Greengrocer with them in your inventory to receive temporary food items. ****Frost Turnip becomes a Date. ****Beaugreens become a bunch of Pamamas. ****Snow Lily becomes a Pamama au Lait. **The Qiqirn Dealer offers you to "Roll Dice" with him. ***The object of the Dice Roll game is to roll as close to 1,000 without going over and to beat the Dealer. After each roll, you get a prompt to roll again; this will ADD onto your previous roll(s). Example: on the first roll you get a 400 and on the second a 600. That would be a total of 1,000. The numbers on the rolls seem to be like a /random, 0-999. The Dealer also gets the same way of rolling. You can roll as many times as you wish, until you go over 1,000. ***You need 5 Bronze Pieces or 1 Silver Piece to gamble. ***If you lose, you lose your piece(s). ***If you win, you get a Gold Piece. **The Qiqirn Shepherd runs around shouting for an Imperial Gold Piece, 4 Imperial Silver Pieces, or "2 of 10" (i.e. 20) Imperial Bronze Pieces. Once you talk to him with the necessary currency in your inventory, he starts to follow you. ***Take the Qiqirn Shepherd to one of the 5 ice barriers blocking off the rooms. (approximately (F-8), (G-8), (H-8), (H-9), (I-9)) ***He will use one or more Qiqirn mines to break the ice. At this point, he may require one or more of the temporary food items obtained through harvesting. It is possible for a different party member to feed a Shepherd instead of the one that paid him the coins. ***Once the ice is broken, proceed into the room and touch the Karakul NPC. The Qiqirn Shepherd will run back to the starting area. ***Two of the rooms contain an additional Qiqirn Shepherd. They can help with getting all five Karakul in time. They will run to the starting area after they are freed. *After you have found one sheep the Rune of Release will appear at the starting area. **All 5 Karakuls must be obtained if you wish to receive maximum points. Notes *The number of points given by this assault and the penalty amount that is displayed above may not be accurate. Players have reported receiving the following amounts of points: **1749:3 (5 sheep, 1st time) **1000:3 (4 sheep, Repeat) **1166:3 (5 sheep, Repeat) **900:4 (2 sheep, 1st time) **666:3 (2 sheep, 2nd time) Map